Thunder(Yasser)
" May the bright of storm blossom with your hope..." Thunder(Yasser) is a mutant of Thunder. He is Storm's adopted brother. Thunder was given his name by his grandfather. Appearance Dark grey hood, dark grey jeans and black boots. He has short curly black hair, a Little scar on his forhead. Brown skin, brown eyes, a little'' Black Raven tattoed on his right shoulder. When he was leaving Storm and her villages he wore black coat with white lines on the arms, a blue t-shirt, black trouser and white boots. When he was young he wore white undershirts and short black jeans. Personality Thunder acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather. Thunder was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of mutants, and looked down on those he considered weak He heavily reprimanded their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped on his path. 'History' When he was a baby,his villager was attcaked and burned. Someone saved him for his life. He was almost crying.It was his grandfather. He baited him to safe place. Grandfather realized that his eyes are likey thunder of vison When he grown,Grandfather taught him everything he knews since he was a brat.Grandfather taught to control his thunder powers. When his age was 13,his grandfather died once year.Before he died,he gave Yasser to Lightning Necklace.Yasser buried him to grave and pray for the rest of him into the peace.Yasser find to his own adverture of a new life of land. He held the bage on his back with his right hand. It was far beyond his locations of somewhere.It was hot..Hew can't take it anymore...He is lying on the grassland.He closed his eyes and tired. Combat and thievery Thunder is an expert thief, and a skilled, cunning and gifted hand-to-hand fighter, trained by Storm and his grandfather. 'Abilites' '''Thunder&Lightning : ' Thunder is an extremely powerful mutant and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to control the weather. Thunder signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Thunder can make lightning appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise.By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier,and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum.The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind opponents.Thunder raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him.Thunder transforms his body into a lightning bolt that can move around freely at high speeds and attack anything it touches Thunder creates a sphere of lightning around his fist, from which a number of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Thunder creates a sphere of lightning in his hands that sends lightning bolts in every direction. Thunder possesses an immense level of Magical power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed,to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. 'Equipment' Lightning of Neclace. Qutoes (Storm) " Don't worry,as your brother,I will look after you. I can help you anything you need to learn. (Grandfather) "Thanks for everything....Goodbye,Grandfather." (Foster Mother) "Why did you let me to be her brother?" Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters